1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to system performance and more specifically to computing the values of configuration parameters for optimal performance of associated applications.
2. Related Art
An application refers to a software program, which on execution performs specific desired tasks. In general, several applications are executed in a run-time environment containing one or more of operating systems, virtual machines (e.g., supporting Java™ programming language), device drivers, etc., as is well known in the relevant arts.
Applications are often measured for the performance they deliver. The performance of an application may be characterized by measures such as the throughput rate (i.e., number of tasks/requests completed per unit time), response time, time outs, stability, etc.
The performance of an application is often dependent on the values to which various parameters (commonly referred to as configuration parameters) are setup. Each parameter has an associated value which is retrieved and used by instructions constituting the application during execution (or run time). The values affect the performance of the application for various reasons such as limiting the amount of resources the application may use, the manner of using a resource, etc.
The values may be set either due to configuration (e.g., by an administrator) or by various conditions occurring during operation of the application. One set of values for a configuration parameter may enhance the performance while another set of values may degrade the performance.
At least for such a reason, administrators/users of applications often spend substantial time/resources to compute the values of the configuration parameters for optimal performance of associated applications.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.